Command of Desire
by Logans4ever
Summary: Sequel to Call of Desire. Clark's view of those fateful events and the fallout afterwards.


**A/N:** This is the sequel/companion piece to **Call of Desire**. A big thanks to Trisha for being my extremely patient and encouraging beta. Without her, this fic would never have gotten done and would have remained untitled.

* * *

**Command of Desire**

Nothing would ever be the same again.

It was a fundamental truth that drifted teasingly on the cool summer breeze; an unspoken threat- or a whispered promise.

Instead of acknowledging the taunting fact, the impatient couple focused their attention on the delightful tension that had descended upon the backseat of the taxi. Lust poured off them in waves, making rational thought impossible. Every quick intake of breath, each accidental brush of thigh, caused electricity to spark to new and exciting levels. Only self control honed by years of strict abnegation ensured that neither succumbed to the temptation blazing between them. When they did finally surrender to the intense passion blazing between them, it would be somewhere they were guaranteed there would be no interruptions.

Shifting uncomfortably, Clark hissed as his hand accidentally met the smooth skin of sinfully long leg. With an audible gulp, he trained his gaze out the window; reminding himself that he had waited for this moment longer than he could remember, a few minutes more wouldn't make a difference.

A moment later, all rational thought fled his mind as Lois fidgeted impatiently, her curves brushing tantalizingly against his side.. Her scent filled his nostrils, making him light headed with longing.

He could barely remember how they had even gotten to this point- only that it had been a completely unexpected turn of events. Staring sightlessly at the passing cars, he marveled at how the one of the most horrifying moments of his life had led to the one thing he wanted most in the world.

_He had searched the large city for what had seemed like hours, but in reality could only have been minutes. With each second that passed, the possibility of never seeing her smiling face had grown alarmingly higher, making it impossible for him to breath. _

Although he had never had the displeasure of coming face to face with the elite mobsters that Lois had somehow managed to cross paths with, he had heard hushed whispers of them throughout the years- it was hard not to when law enforcement and criminals alike shuddered at their very existence. Their cold blooded lives and cut-throat ways guaranteed infamy, also the fact that witnesses and nosey cops always had the tendency of dropping off the face of the planet.

It was by sheer luck he had found her in time.

The image of her ashen face as death hovered on the horizon would forever be burned into his memory. Even with her many assurances that all was well and everything had worked out in the end, Clark couldn't help the niggling voice that tortured him with the other, more sorrowful outcomes the day could have taken.

It had been those painful reminders that had filled him with an unimaginable rage that afternoon, scaring the mobsters- and himself. He didn't even want to imagine what Superman would have been capable of if Lois hadn't been the picture of perfect health when he had found her.

"If he had been even a second late…" Clark trailed off, making a conscious effort not to crush the phone with his tight grasp.

"He wasn't though." Lois reminded gently.

Clark let out a small sigh and closed his eyes, relief washing over him with the knowledge she was safe.

She was right, he hadn't been too late and it didn't do either of them any good to dwell on the past.

"Besides, I got the story. It's bound to win me a Pulitzer."

At her flippant remark, Clark felt bile rise in his throat. Her complete disregard for her own safety worried him more than anything else, sometimes even keeping him up at nights. Did she not know how it would destroy those she loved if something happened to her, how it would make his life unbearable? The idea of never seeing Lois again, never speaking to her, arguing with her, made his blood run cold. Everything about his day was special because he shared it with her, otherwise he would become an empty shell.

"Lois, they shot at you." Clark spoke softly, trying to convey how serious the situation had been. Needing assurance, he continued. "You need to be careful. Please.."

"I will." At the sound of her soft voice, Clark let out a sigh of relief. He knew she would keep her promise, even if only for the simple reason that she despised liars.

Sensing Lois was more than ready for a lighter topic, Clark knew the one thing that would make her forget the trials of the day. It was no secret that Lois loved to hear about his many adventures from traveling the world. "Did I ever tell you about the time I was in the Congo?"

He had always enjoyed sharing those exciting experiences with her, inwardly hoping it would help shed the farmboy persona she couldn't seem to look beyond. His favorite part of telling her about his travels was watching as her eyes glazed over, his words enwrapping her. For a few brief minutes, there was nothing in her world but him. Those moments were more precious to him than she would ever know.

Clark smiled as he began his story, leaning back against the mountain of pillows on his bed; many of which were gifts from Lois who always assured him there was no such thing as too many pillows.

Almost absently, he rolled to his side, looking out the large window as he lost himself in memories of traveling through exotic lands. "…I realized there was only one thing I could do..." Clark paused, waiting for her customary interjection of all the ideas she could have come up with had she been in the same situation.

"Mm-hmm."

He smiled the careless response, her voice husky with sleep. He should have realized she was exhausted from such an eventful day. Not bothering to point out her fading attention, he continued with the story; knowing his voice was giving her much needed comfort.

In a habit originally borne out of concern, Clark trained his gaze out the window, across the busy street and through the stylish blue curtains, not even realizing he was using his powers. Not for the first time, he thanked whatever benevolent being that had enabled him to acquire the high rise penthouse directly across from where his beautiful partner slept at night. For too long, he had ignored the signs of destiny to overlook such a blatant twist of fate.

A smile graced his lips at the sight of Lois spread out on her bed, shifting restlessly as she clutched the phone, her free hand lazily playing with the hem of her nightie.

Clark's eyes widened in shock, his heart skipping a beat, as her hand began to move sensuously over her silky skin.

Realization hit him like a brick and he bit back a low moan.

He knew he should look away, pretend to never have seen such a private moment, but the thought that she doing something so intimate while on the phone with him shook him to the core.

It was impossible to tear his eyes away from the sinful vision playing out before him and he cursed himself for the instant reaction of his body.

Watching as her eyes fluttered closed in pleasure, Clark clenched his fist, the barely audible sigh that escaped her parted lips impossible to ignore.

Well aware that Lois would notice if he stopped speaking, Clark continued his story, proud of the even tone of his voice.

With a hard bite to his lips, he managed to refrain from moaning as her hips began to rapidly move against her hand, breathy sighs reaching him through the phone. Of it's own volition, Clark's hand drifted down his taut stomach, hesitating slightly before slipping under his cotton boxers.

For once in his life, he allowed himself to forget about his many responsibilities to the world, losing himself in a fantasy- Lois' or his own, he wasn't sure.

A sudden burst of heat flashed across his eyes at the first unsure caress, gasps of pleasure catching in his throat with every stroke, each more firm than the last.

Intense blue eyes hungrily watched the feverish movements of her hips, her head thrashing side to side in uncontainable bliss. Instinctively, his hand began to move in sync to her rapid rhythm, his mind picturing Lois above him, her long legs tangled with his own as he jerked into her scorching heat. His body shuddered at the thought of her welcoming body wrapped tightly around him, passion misted eyes staring down into his own as she rode him in wild abandon, their bodies straining towards the ultimate pleasure.

A gasp filled the air, barely audible words spilling unnoticed from slightly parted lips. "Oh. Clark!"

Time stopped.

His head began to spin, the breathy call of his name ringing in his ears. All his movements ceased as he tried to process the magnitude of her words.

From the first second of his return to the city he called home, Clark had furtively searched for something, anything, that would shed light onto the true nature of her feelings for him- this was certainly more than he had expected.

Months ago, he had dejectedly given up any hope of her viewing him as more than a benign companion, but this gave him a new outlook on everything they could be- if only he could convince her of their perfect compatibility. Even if calling his name didn't prove her actual feelings for him, it showed that deep down, lurking somewhere in her subconscious was an awareness of him as more than her timid, bumbling best friend..

He was pulled from his musings by the sound of her sudden hitch in breathing. Clark's eyes widened, franticly wondering if she had somehow discovered his new hobby as a voyeur. Swallowing nervously, he asked worriedly. "Lois? You okay?"

Less than a second passed before her breathless reply reached him. "Fine."

The tight ball of dread in his stomach uncoiled at her hasty assurance, a relieved sigh escaping his lips.

Turning his attention back to the seductive sight across the street, Clark felt his face mirror Lois' as her lips formed an endearing pout, displeased with some unknown problem.

"Keep talking."

Never one to deny his partner what she desired, Clark quickly obeyed the command, his husky, passion laced voice suffusing the air with dark temptation.

As her small sighs and the rapid beating of her heart swirled around him, Clark allowed himself to once again focus on the almost painful tension that held his body taut with unfulfilled desire.

Biting his lip, his hand resumed it's pleasurable task, fire racing through his veins. Long, confident strokes tore gasps from his throat as he attempted to maintain the facade of ignorance.

Adrenaline rushed through his system. Never before had he been one to see the appeal of throwing caution to the wind- unless a certain red substance was involved, but the intoxicating appeal of Lois Lane made him do unexpected things he would usually consider too forbidden.

The needy whimpers reaching his ears spurred on his own urgency, pushing him closer to the edge. His body responded eagerly to every touch, desperately seeking what promised to be an explosive release.

Clark watched in awe as her hips thrusted off the bed erratically, his own hips bucking in response.

The sight of Lois writhing in pleasure was enough to shatter his control, his body jerking uncontrollably. Careless words fell from his lips, incoherent ramblings overlooked in their shared moment of absolute bliss.

Mind hazy and limbs heavy with satisfaction, Clark slowly became aware of a panicked voice calling out to him. "…there?"

Sitting up quickly, Clark ran an unsteady hand over his chin as he tried to refocus his glazed eyes.

His brows furrowed in confusion at the sight of Lois sitting in an undignified heap on the floor, satin nightie wrinkled and hair a tangle of curly locks. He couldn't even imagine how she had ended up on the ground in such a short amount of time, but Lois Lane had managed to amaze him since their first meeting.

Still more than a little baffled by her current position, he answered hesitantly. "Lois?"

Clark cringed, hoping she hadn't noticed the husky quality of his voice.

"I'm here!" From her rapid response, it was obvious she was too preoccupied to take notice of something so insignificant. "I dropped it.

His face heated at her hasty explanation, knowing all to well the reason why the device had slipped from her hand. Clearing his throat, Clark raked his brain for an appropriate response; frowning as his mind distressingly drew a blank.

Before he could think of something to ease the tension thickening between them, Lois' overly perky voice cut through the stagnant silence. "Well… Talk to you in the morning! Bye!"

A click resounded in his ears, abruptly signaling the end of their awkward attempt at conversation.

Clark stared down at the phone in his hand, as if it somehow held the answers to the infinite questions bouncing off his skull. Tossing the partially crushed device onto his nightstand, he rolled onto his side; mesmerized by the delicate rose hue in her cheeks and the way she nervously bit on her lower lip, revealing a rarely seen vulnerability.

Flicking off his lamp, Clark watched over the restless woman he loved, wondering what surprises tomorrow would bring. 

Breath quickening at the reminder of the events the night before, Clark tugged on his suddenly tight collar, his hands itching to caress the creamy skin only inches from his hands.

As if fate had sensed his waning restraint, the taxi smoothly came to a stop in front of the impressive building Clark called home. Without a moment to spare, Clark threw a large wad of cash at the driver before hurrying after Lois through the revolving door, mumbling a hasty greeting to the amused doorman; the sight of the bumbling reporter chasing after the brash brunette a usual occurrence.

Clark hurriedly ushered Lois into the empty elevator, both eagerly anticipating much needed privacy. Standing nervously next to the woman that dominated his thoughts, he watched as the numbers lit up, signaling their ultimate destination was nearing. He gulped as realization washed over him, knowing without a doubt what was going to happen when they reached his floor. If anything, Lois had been more than clear in her intentions for this afternoon, making sure there was no room for misunderstandings.

Even though he had wished and fantasized of this moment for years, fear suddenly gripped his heart. Doubts began seeping into his mind, slowly chipping away at his newfound confidence when it came to the woman by his side.

He couldn't help but think of the friendship that had blossomed between them, going deeper than either could have ever imagined. It had taken years to finally breach the numerous barriers she used as a shield, slowly gaining her respect- and on occasion becoming her confidante. Was it really worth the risk to lose everything he cherished for what might turn out to be only a moment of passion on her part?

He was under no illusions. Lois Lane was practically synonymous with fear of commitment. Anything bordering on intimacy was quickly brushed aside in favor of impersonal banter. Lois Lane may have been world renown for her persistence and take no prisoners attitude, but when it came to matters of the heart, she was overly cautious; her honed instincts for survival preventing her from revealing anything that could be deemed vulnerability. Burned once, twice shy- and she had most definitely been burned.

Sensing the battle raging in her partner, Lois grabbed his hand, silently giving him the support he desperately needed. Looking down into her shining eyes, Clark instantly knew he wouldn't- couldn't- allow this chance to slip past him or regret would consume him for the rest of his life. Already, he had wasted so much time, disregarded too many opportunities.

Releasing his inhibitions, Clark unexpectedly tugged on the delicate hand still entwined with his, effectively pulling Lois off balance and forcing her curves to press tightly against his muscular frame.

Shock coursed though Lois' system at the feel of his hard body flush against her own, his large arms snaking around her small waist to ensure their continued contact.

Expecting the sheepish smile that was the Kent trademark, Lois looked up into his face, her lips tilting up in a wicked smile at the lust clouded eyes staring hungrily down at her.

Clark tightened his hold around her as he forced her body against the closed doors of the elevator, the confidence he had displayed earlier that afternoon once again making an appearance.

He didn't know where this dominant side of him had come from, so unlike his Superman persona with it's intense forcefulness, only that it seemed to emerge when his lovely partner was in the vicinity.

Less than an hour ago, he had stunned not only himself, but Lois as well, by allowing this new side to take control. Only when Lois had reluctantly left his side, taking his uncharacteristic boldness with her, did the magnitude of his actions suddenly hit him like a freight train. He, Clark Kent, had blatantly propositioned the woman he loved -even more shocking was that Lois had responded eagerly to his advances. Before he had been able to wrap his mind around these new developments, in true Lois Lane form, she had grandly decreed she was tired of waiting for him to make a move. It was common knowledge that patience wasn't her strong suit, so it didn't come as a surprise that it had worn thin barely half an hour after their encounter in the stairway.

Fleetingly, Clark wondered if his many lonely nights could have been avoided had he been as impatient as his counterpart.

Quickly dismissing the thought, he moved his attention back to woman in his arms; watching curiously as her wide eyes studied him in fascination. Her hands had somehow found their way beneath his jacket, resting lightly on the soft cotton of his shirt. The warmth radiating from him made Lois take an uneven breath, her mouth dry at the ravenous look he was giving her.

When he made no move to further their contact, Lois instantly realized his intentions. She smiled at his misguided attempt at chivalry of allowing her dictate how far and at what pace they would proceed.

Never one to let such an interesting opportunity pass her by, Lois slowly trailed her hands up his chest and over his broad shoulders, taking delight in the slow exploration of his surprisingly muscular body.

Clark let out a ragged groan, his head falling back in bliss as the intent brunette thoroughly acquainted herself with his chest- the soft cotton barrier of his shirt doing nothing to hinder her progress as her hands and mouth worked in unison to drive him to the brink of insanity.

Pressing a teasingly chaste kiss to the overly heated skin above his collar, Lois pulled back to see the effects of her handiwork. Lois froze, her smile faltering as her hands abruptly paused in their ministrations.

Even though the sight her normally reserved partner lost in a haze of lust was intriguing, Lois' focus was instead held by rebellious strands of stray hair falling haphazardly across Clark's forehead in a disturbingly familiar manner- reminding her of the history they shared. It had been all too easy to forget that the man standing before her was Clark Kent, her youthful nemesis and sometimes friend that had slowly evolved into her fiercest competition, but even more so, her loyal companion.

Slowly, Lois withdrew her hands from his chest; unable to form a coherent thought while touching his hard body. At the loss of contact, Clark's eyes snapped open, confusion written across his sharp features as a faint frown played around his lips.

Lois gulped as she stared up into his face, the adoration in his gaze impossible to overlook. Holding in a sigh, she tried to process this new discovery. Sure, she had always suspected her partner's feelings ran deeper than friendship, but the proof was always more than easy to push aside by blaming on her over active imagination. Now though, she couldn't deny just how strong his feeling for her were. Clark Kent wasn't one to engage in casual sex, which meant this afternoon was something far more significant than just two friends scratching each other's mutual itch.

With surprise, Lois noted that her customary reaction to the mere idea of commitment wasn't present in the least.

In all her years, the dreaded word had never failed to evoke panic, shaking her to the very core as she felt the walls closing in on her. By all rights, at this moment she should be choking as the air became thick with all the expectations aimed at her- slowly suffocating the life out of her -but oddly enough, in place of the dread she knew so well, a fluttering sensation had taken residence in her stomach.

Without conscious thought, her body swayed towards his, her hand moving of it's own accord to his thick and unruly hair as his worried frown melted into a gentle smile..

A content sigh fell from Clark's lips, his eyes closing in an attempt to memorize the feel of her fingers sifting through his dark hair, smoothing stray locks away from his forehead with the utmost care. Her hand slowly drifted down his cheek, fingers grazing his jaw in light, whisper soft caresses.

Clark let out a low groan from deep within his throat; the gentle touches conveying an intimacy and he had only ever dreamed to share with the woman he loved.

Unable to endure the innocent caresses any longer, Clark's hands forcefully gripped her slender waist as his head bent down to claim her lips in a dominating kiss. Surprised by the sudden change of pace, Lois tore her lips from his with a gasp; her hands gripping his shoulders in an attempt to withstand the sudden onslaught of her senses.

Taking advantage of her shock, Clark's tongue ruthlessly sought entrance to the warm recess of her mouth, seeking out her own tongue in a fierce show of control. His hands possessively roamed down her sides, the intensity of his touches making Lois' body thrum with excitement.

Suddenly, a sharp ding echoed throughout the small space and the metal doors slid open, signaling the end of the short journey.

Unwilling to part from his mate for even a moment, Clark hitched her thighs onto his hips, her legs wrapping securely around his waist as they stumbled into the empty hallway in a tangle of limbs, his insistent mouth never separating from hers.

Pressing her against a nearby wall, Clark trailed hot open mouthed kisses down her slender throat, wondering how he had become so consumed with intense need for the woman in his arms that he had lost all sense of propriety. In the past two days he had done things he never thought himself capable of- things that only seemed to make sense when Lois was involved.

Unfazed by their change of venue, Lois moaned loudly as his lips attached themselves to the sensitive spot behind her ear. Clark grinned wolfishly at the approving noises falling from her lips, his hands running along her thighs in pursuit of eliciting more sensual sounds from the woman clinging to him. Before he could continue with his delightful plan, the sound of a door closing snapped the passionately embraced couple out of their private world, both turning their heads to view the newcomer.

Awkwardly, Lois worked to extricate her legs from Clark's waist as he unwound his arms from her, his body shielding her smaller form as she regained her composure. Once he was positive what remained of Lois modesty was preserved, Clark turned to his elderly neighbor with a sheepish smile plastered to his face. "Mr. Fredrick."

"Kent." Grinning ear to ear, Mr. Fredrick turned his attention to Lois, his voice light with mirth. "Miss Lane."

Lois smiled brightly at the older man, able to share his humor of the situation even as she self consciously smoothed her wrinkled skirt back into a more conservative position. "How are you?"

"Not as good as you two, it would seem." He laughed, the smile on his weathered face alluding to just how handsome he had been in the long past years of his youth. With a bluntness that only age would allow, he winked suggestively at the pair and slapped an old, wrinkled hand on Clark's shoulder, murmuring softly. "Glad to see my advice didn't go to waste after all."

For some unknown reason, the elderly man had deemed himself Clark's adviser on the ways of the world, loudly and frequently counseling the younger man to snatch that little firecracker up before someone beat him to it- even going so far as threatening to steal the lady in question if Clark continued to nancy foot around her. Clark might not have believed his neighbor if he hadn't witnessed first hand the older man charming Lois every chance he could. Judging by the proud look on the older man's face, he approved of the young reporter's actions.

James Fredrick smiled to himself as he hobbled his way down the hall, leaving the moony eyed couple to their previous activities- his hearty chuckles fading as the elevator doors closed.

Alone once again, the tension between the pair seemed to reappear almost instantly.

Placing a hand on the small of her back, Clark led Lois to his apartment at the end of the hall, the need to be close to her becoming almost painful.

As if she was attuned to his need of her, Lois turned into his arms with an ease that secretly made Clark's heart soar. Pressing her body closer to his, she nuzzled his neck with her nose; inhaling the unique scent of fresh air and something solely belonging to Clark that had always managed to make her knees go weak.

Keenly aware of her every move, Clark took a ragged breath; trying to regain some sense to his passion muddled mind as he fumbled in his coat pocket for his keys. His brows furrowed in concentration when his fingers encountered nothing, his mind too befuddled to remember their location.

Taking note of his predicament, Lois grinned, her eyes shining with mischief.

"Allow me." Lois whispered huskily, her voice laced with undeniable desire as she slid her hand into his front pocket.

Lois smirked as his breath quickened, his head falling forward limply as she continued her search. Eyes clenched shut, Clark's hips jerked forward as her hand teasingly brushed against the large bulge in his pants.

Sensing his waning control, Lois pulled the keys from his pocket with a flourish, twirling around and unlocking the door before he had even reopened his eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Clark eagerly followed her seductively swaying hips into his apartment, gulping when Lois threw him a suggestive glance over her shoulder.

The sight of Lois standing in the middle of his living room, watching him expectantly as her tongue darted out to lick her lips, caused Clark's fragile control to shatter. The time for hesitance was over, their last chance for quick backpedaling had long since disappeared. There would be no chance to issue a hasty apology and deny what had occurred, too much had happened to ignore.

Stalking across the room, he hauled her body flush against his as their lips met in a desperate struggle.

With a deftness she didn't know she possessed, Lois' fingers made short work of his buttons, her hands stroking over every inch of revealed skin. Following her lead, Clark slipped his hands under her blouse, marveling at the flawless woman in his arms.

Leaving a trail of tattered clothes in their wake, the lust driven pair gracelessly stumbled through the narrow hall in a blind search for the bedroom, neither bothering to celebrate their success as they tumbled onto the bed. Clark let out a gratified groan at their new position, his leg pressing intimately between her thighs.

Clark froze as he stared down at Lois, her chest heaving with gasps for much needed air. The sight of her spread out beneath him made his breath catch, his eyes tracing the graceful curve of her chin up to her shining hazel depths.

His heart skipped a beat at the look of desire tinged with awe that graced her lovely features. It was an expression he had become accustomed to seeing- one that only ever made an appearance when the famous red cape was in the same vicinity.

In an unexpected move, Lois took advantage his delighted surprise and in a single fluid movement, flipped them over; her hands splayed across his chest as she smugly looked down into his wide eyes. Her tongue flicked out to lave his rapid pulse, teeth gently nipping as she reveled in the soft groan that escaped from deep within his throat.

Restlessly, Clark shifted beneath her, his hips impatiently bucking in silent demand. Lois gasped, unprepared for the feel of his impressive length insistently pushing against her throbbing core.

Experimentally rolling her hips, Lois watched in fascination as his eyes rolled back, lips drawn together in a thin line of concentration as his hands roamed wildly over her thighs in an unspoken show of approval. Her lips quirked up into a wicked grin at the complete control she held over the man lying helplessly beneath her, basking in the knowledge that she alone had reduced her proper partner to such a basic level.

Fire coursing through her veins, Lois was more than ready to discover exactly what she had been missing out on for so long. Staring deeply into his hazy eyes, Lois bent down to gently brush her lips over his as her body slowly eased down to sheath him in her wet heat, taking her time to savor the feel of him filling her so completely.

Gripping her waist convulsively, Clark threw his head back at the pleasure of being snugly surrounded by her welcoming body, his breath coming out in shuddering gasps.

In a mindless search for more friction, Lois began rocking her hips in a steady rhythm, her nails raking over his abdomen with every sharp jolt of sensation, her breathless sighs of pleasure filling the room.

Needing to feel every inch of her against him, Clark sat up, his lips a breath away from hers as his arms wrapped securely around her slender back, the rapid tattoo of her heart beating furiously against his chest. Hands confidently sliding over her curves, Clark gripped her hips as he forcefully quickened their pace, her little moans of encouragement spurring him on.

Fingers tangling in his silky hair, Lois slanted her mouth over his, her tongue flicking teasingly into his mouth before quickly retreating. Refusing to lose the playful game, Clark cupped her neck as his tongue darted into her mouth to tangle with her own.

Tearing his lips from hers, Clark's head fell into the graceful curve of her neck, his hot pants for breath fanning against her wild pulse. Pressing hungry kisses down her throat, his mouth trailed a path of fire until his lips found a rosy peak, his mouth laving and nipping the sensitive skin, her body arching against his in a plea for more.

Sensing that she was nearing the edge, Clark yanked her hips down as he surged powerfully into her heat, sending her body into a tailspin of overwhelming sensation. Loud sobs of pleasure caught in her throat as her hands clawed at his large shoulders, her swollen lips parting as waves of ecstasy tore through her.

With one last powerful thrust, Clark slammed up into her pliant body, the feel of her inner muscles rippling around him causing his hips to jerk erratically- pushing him into his own shattering release as he collapsed back against the bed.

Soft sounds of contentment filled the room as the exhausted lovers slowly came down from their pleasure induced high.

Stroking her back possessively, Clark held Lois close to him, her limp body tucked safely against his side.

Lazily, Lois began to idly trace circles on his chest, a soft purring noise emanating from deep within her throat. A pleased smile crossed Clark's face at her eagerness to continue touching him.

Staring out the window, Lois groaned softly. "You do realize the whole office is going to be in flurry of gossip about us."

Knowing that she was right, Clark sighed and offered lamely. "Maybe they didn't notice."

Lois scoffed at the idea of a room full of reporters overlooking something so out of the ordinary. The entire building was most likely not only buzzing about the fact that they had blatantly held hands through the bull pin that afternoon, but also about their not so subtle hasty departure shortly after.

Without warning, Lois wrestled her way out of the tangled sheets, her eyes scanning the room. Jumping from the comfort of Clark's arms, Lois darted out of the room, grabbing his disgarded shirt along her way.

Letting out a dejected sigh, Clark stared with wide eyes at the doorway she had just disappeared through, his heart constricting with worry that all to soon, the best moment of his life was over- taking with it the most important person in his life.

Just as abruptly as she had left, Lois stalked back into the room, her small frame drowning in his large shirt.

Baffled, Clark watched as she fell tiredly onto the bed, staring at him an accusing frown on her face, her voice incredulous. "You don't have any coffee."

Wincing, Clark realized the small amount he kept in the pantry for her personal use had been depleted the following morning by his unexpected guests. "Chloe and Jimmy were thirsty so…"

Clark watched with relief as Lois shrugged in acceptance at his excuse and abandoned her annoyance in favor of yawning widely.

"You can buy some tomorrow." Lois stated, a small smirk playing around her lips.. "God knows I'm going to need it."

Pushing his slight feeling of hesitation aside, Clark pulled her into his arms, dropping a chaste kiss to the side of her neck as he contemplated their future, his heart skipping a beat as the hidden meaning behind her words suddenly hit him. She was here to stay…

Tangled in the rumpled cotton sheets, Clark released the breath he had been holding and inhaled her familiar scent, marveling at the fact that in the span of two days, everything had changed.

"Smallville?" Lips quirking into a puzzled smile, Lois looked at him with confusion. "What happened to your phone?"

**The End**


End file.
